A Darker Storm
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor has just saved what part of the Crew that he could on Bowie Base One. When a young blonde comes looking for the Doctor from the Parallel Universe, she finds something darker than The Oncoming Storm. (AU where Rose comes back after Water on Mars, not Stolen Earth.) (Rated T for a swear word or two just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, leaving the destruction on Bowie Base One. The TARDIS lights had dimmed, leaving him in almost darkness.

He could feel his other regenerations pressing at his mind. He closed his eyes, suppressing the voices of 9 other men in his mind.

He threw his coat over the coral, sitting in the jump seat. He felt no remorse, no pain, no sorrow for the destruction he caused. He was the Time Lord Victorious. He was the winner.

Rose made the jump years ago. Something had come over her...Maybe there was still traces of the Bad Wolf in her. Rose didn't know. All she knew was, one minute, John was abusing her...The next, Rose's eyes opened to John laying on their bedroom floor with blood covering his chest.

She couldn't stay there another minute. John never fully understood her anyway. Only the Doctor, the True Doctor could understand her. Rose had decided to lay down because she'd been exhausted. More exhausted then ever.

What Rose didn't realize was, the Bad Wolf was still in her head. A sliver of the Wolf, but powerful enough to take over Rose when she was weak or tired, The Wolf was searching for her Doctor. Sending messages to him. Calling him to her. The Wolf needed her Time Lord...They had some trouble to cause. The Doctor, because he still was the Doctor, looked around the darkened coral of the console room. He was happy with the new TARDIS. A screen of the TARDIS lit up, becoming the brightest source of light in the room. He titled his lead, looking at the screen. The Gallifreyan circles had arranged themselves into the words BAD WOLF.

Unfazed, the Doctor pushed the TARDIS to find the source of Bad Wolf. It could only be one person but he didn't want to get his hopes up. The TARDIS wheezed, the time rotor moving up and down, materializing the TARDIS near the source. He walked to the door, pulling on his coat. He opened the doors with a snap of his fingers, leaning on the frame.

"Hello." He said smirking, looking at the pink and yellow, not-so-human, human in front of him.

The Wolf smiled to herself, sensing the TARDIS was on its way to her. The message must have gone through. Pushing her human subconscious to the back of her mind, the Wolf stood slowly and listened to where the TARDIS and her driver were going to land. As she stepped into the defender of the Earth's living room of her flt, she was greeted by the sight of the blue box and her driver leaning against the door.

"It would seem you've learned she can be opened with a snap yes?" The Wolf asked in Rose's voice. It had a slight echo in it. The Wolf could tell he'd recently understood this concept and grinned at him. "She thinks od you Doctor. Rose does. However, I may have caused Rose a little...trauma." The Wolf made Rose smirk almost devilishly. She wanted to wait to see how the Doctor reacted when he learned that his human self had been murdered. Oh this was going to be...what was the phrase he used? _Fantastic._

The Doctor looked her over, looking at the form of the woman he loved that was overtaken by an entity from his TARDIS.

"Bad Wolf eh?" The Doctor smirked, pushing of the frame and walked to the form that once was Rose Tyler.

"Did she suffer?" He asked, the old Doctor momentarily surfaced before being pushed down by the stronger time lord. "Did she?!" He demanded, moving in close.

The Wolf trembled lightly. He had indeed gone mad. Insane even. "Rose Tyler still lives Doctor...She's just in here..." The Wolf replied tapping her head. "and here."she replied carefully pointing at each heart of the angered Time Lord. "Guilt...Lots of guilt...After I killed the man who committed Genocide with Davros on the Dalek Crucible." The Wolf spat the last bit at him. The Doctor scoffed, stepping closer. Without caring for the Bad Wolf, he pressed his fingers on Rose's temples ready to dive into her mind.

"Give her back to me!" He demanded, scowling, ready to enter her mind and drag her out kicking and screaming. He wanted Rose. He wanted Rose to save him. But there was so much potential with the Bad Wolf.

The Bad Wolf glared up at the Doctor. Who had indeed gone mad. "If you want her so bad, you'll have to take her from me. I'm not letting her go freely." Meanwhile, in the deepest parts of her own mind, Rose was trapped behind a closed door. Crying out for help. Crying for her Doctor. "_Doctor! Doctor please! I'm here!_" Rose cried trying to open the door she'd been hidden behind. However, the Bad Wolf wasn't budging. Not Yet. "What would you do to me? The Time Lord Victorious...and the Bad Wolf...What a pair we'd make hm?" The Wolf smirked, taunting him.

The Doctor smirked, lowering his hands from her temples to her cheeks, pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers, showing his power and his control over the body Bad Wolf was inhabiting.

"We would be so good." He said after he pulled away.

The Wolf smirked, hearing Rose's desperate cries for the Doctor to save her. This girl wouldn't give up. As he pressed his lips to hers, Rose's cries became louder. Hoping the Doctor would hear her...the woman in control kissed him back and slinked her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Lets go travel the universe. You and me...the rulers of time. Stronger than Rassilon himself..."

The Doctor pulled back, shaking his head.

"Listen Bad Wolf," He said, spitting her name " We might be stronger than Rassilon together, but I am the Doctor. I am the time Lord Victorious. I am in charge."

He turned and stalked back into the TARDIS, suddenly not caring if she was following or not. He woudnlt take her hand. That showed weakness. He could hear Rose. Screaming at him. He wanted to bring her out. He could, easily. But he wanted to have his fun first.

The Wolf scoffed, picking up Rose's TARDIS key and followed him inside. "Oooh-Hoo. Mr. Oncoming Storm I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. "This won't last you know." the Wold replied as she shut the door after coming in the TARDIS. The Wolf knew Rose was his only weakness. "If Rose could see you now...She'd be frightened of the man you've become. Did you know that he beat her? The other you would hit her on rare occasions if she'd upset him enough?" The Wolf smirked knowing she was lying, but she loved seeing him angry. Especially because it concerned Rose. The Doctor froze, clenching his fists.

"Then I thank you." He said, closing his eyes. He knew he made a mistake. Ever since the moment he left the parallel universe, he regretted leaving Rose alone with it. And now he was murdered and Rose had it on her conscious.

"But there is a big difference between me and him. I would NEVER touch her. Others that deserved it. Murderers, rapist, slave drivers. NEVER HER!" He growled, forcing the TARDIS to move. "Dont think you can fight me." He scoffed, "I am stronger and older than you. I may not want to hurt that body but there is so much more I can do."

The Wolf looked at him and held on as he jerked the TARDIS into motion. Was the Doctor truly this gullible to take her bait? To actually believe he'd hit her? Oh well, he did hit her once or twice, but not as horrible as she'd made it sound. She then smirked, taunting him more. "You'd never harm me. Or the woman you love. The woman who has nightmares of your destruction and there is nothing she can do about it. She cries in her sleep. Calling for your help, hoping you'll come rescue her and take her hand and tell her to run back to the TARDIS like the good old days,"

The Doctor scoffed, turning to the console. He didn't want to show the Bad Wolf how her words affected him. That was a weakness he swore to never show again. He gritted his jaw, turning back to her.

"Choose." He spat, crossing his arms.

The Wolf sighed. he was asking where she'd wanted to go. The Wolf knew the one place Rose wanted to go. She'd wanted to go there ever since the Doctor had regenerated into this man. She smirked over at him.

"Barcelona." She replied, then decided to be more specific. "The Planet." The Doctor gave the Bad Wolf a look, knowing that was Rose's dream to go there, not hers.

"How sweet. Your walls holding Rose back are broken." The Doctor smirked, jeering her. The Wolf shook her head. She would not be defeated. She wouldn't let Rose win. However, the Doctor was telling the truth...Rose was fighting her way out. She wouldn't last longer. Rose was winning. The Wolf stumbled backwards slightly, feeling Rose coming through.

"No...I will not loose!" she cried. The Doctor gave an unsympathetic look.

"Poor little wolf. Cant even hold back a simple human." He taunted. The Doctor knew he should stop, having Rose back might not be a good thing.

The Wolf glared at him. "You want your precious human back? Fine! Have her!" The Wolf spat at him before Rose stumbled into the Doctor's arms. Glad to have her own body back for once. Rose looked up slowly at him and gave the Doctor a small but yet sad smile. "Hello Doctor..."

"My Rose." The Doctor said possessively, holding her close. The Time Lord smirked, rubbing her back, not looking at her. "Miss me?" He asked, hiding his face behind an emotionless mask.

Rose smiled and tightened her grip around the Doctor. Worried that this was one of her nightmares hanging around her still. After hearing him ask if he missed her, she let out a laugh as a tear fell down her cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed you..." The Doctor let his arms hang down, not letting himself fall into her embrace. He pulled back, pushing her gently.

"What do you remember?" He asked, still hiding his emotions. Rose looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't hugging her back. When he'd asked her how much she remembered, she sighed as another tear fell down her cheek. "She used me to kill him...John would just get so angry sometimes...I think he was mad at her...and not me. One minute John and I are talking normally, the next I open my eyes and I'm holding a gun..." Rose's voice quivered lightly. "He was on the floor. Shot through the heart...Then we came here and I was looking for you...Trying to see you again...Then when I collapsed in bed, she threw me into a room in my head and locked the door..."

The Doctor took her hand, gripping it tight. "She cant hurt you anymore. She's scared of me." The Doctor smirked, the knowledge that he could scare one of the biggest powers of this universe, stroked his ego. "Your safe." The Doctor said, not sure if he was being honest with her.

Rose looked up at him, smiling softly. At least one thing was true, The Wolf was scared of the Doctor. " 'Course she's scared of you. You _are_ the Oncoming Storm after all." Rose said with a light laugh. She then looked up in the Doctor's eyes and saw something _darker_ than the Oncoming Storm, and it worried her slightly. Not much, but it did worry her. "Doctor...Your not_ just_ the Oncoming Storm are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor smirked, knowing his Rose was brilliant and smart. Rose knew him better than anyone, she was the smartest companion he'd had for a while. "I'm better than the Oncoming Storm. Im the Time Lord Victorious."

Rose just looked confused. She'd never heard of that phrase before. Whatever it was...It made the Doctor seem darker than she'd ever seen him. Darker than the Oncoming Storm. Rose approached him slowly, and placed both hands on the side of his neck. "What's that mean? Your turning into that same man I saw that wanted to kill that Dalek with Mr. Van Stattan. Except its darker..._ a lot_ darker..."

The Doctor raised his hands, cupping hers.

"I'm not dark Rose. I'm strong. Strong enough to protect you." He said, gripping her hands, looking away from her. Rose just gaped at him. Wasn't dark my arse! He was strong enough to protect her before. Didn't he realize that!

"Doctor...Whatever happened to you? The man I fell in love with and the man who loves me back? The Doctor who would risk his own life, on a planet being sucked in by a black hole and then rescuing her afterwards?"

"Rose," He said, gripping her gently, "I would still do all that, I just would have done it faster. Not caring about the little people. I am that man still Rose," he continued, "I just had a wake up call. The universe doesn't care and if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Was he actually saying this now? This wasn't like the Doctor at all! Rose struggled out of his grip and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"No...You've changed. You always cared about the little people. You did! Now you don't seem to care anymore! That's not the Doctor I fell in love with. This is a different you and I'm gonna keep making mistakes until I do the _one thing_ that makes you love me again!" Rose replied raising her voice slightly. This..._Time Lord Victorious _was taking over him. Taking over his mind.

The Doctor scoffed, pulling Rose to him. "I'm not going anywhere. The Time Lord Victorious is here to say." He spat, forcing his lips on hers The Doctor pulled away, groaning, clutching his head, looking at Rose with clear eyes. "Help me." He begged, finally breaking free momentarily before the Time Lord Victorious came back, gripping Rose's wrist to the point of bruising.

Rose muffled protests against his lips as he forced them onto her's. Then she saw it, the Doctor's eye's begging for help. "Doctor..." Rose whispered softly. He needed help...he didn't want this power anymore...As the Time Lord Victorious came back, Rose felt an excruciating pain on her wrists which made her whimper a little. "Doctor please...Let go...Your hurting me..." Rose whispered. "Please..."

The Doctor dragged her to his old room, throwing her inside. "You can stay there until you learn to accept me. Because i am going no where." He sneered, treating her like she was a little girl that needed punishment. Rose let tears fall as soon as the door was slammed shut.

"Doctor please..." She begged again...She had to find something to bring the Doctor back to her. There had to be something she could do to bring him back to her. Rose looked around the Doctor's room, hoping there would be something she could use. The Doctor smiled at her begging. She was weak. Humans were weak. He would break her and then she would be his perfect human. He smirked, hitting the walls of the TARDIS, mentally telling her to implement plan B. He looked down under the door, watching the light turn leaving Rose in total darkness. Sensory deprivation to become her knight in pin stripe armor.

Rose gasped lightly as she heard a thud and all the lights went off. What was the Doctor telling the TARDIS to do? Rose stumbled around the room. She gave out a cry of pain as she stubbed her foot on the edge of his bed and she toppled too the floor. Rose had to be strong enough to bring the Doctor back. She just had to, he loved her and she loved him. Wasn't that enough? The Doctor sat in front of her door, hearing her stumble around.

"Poor little Rose." He called, resorting to emotional pain, "No one loves her. No one wants her. But if she gives in, she will always be loved." He taunted. Rose held her knees to her chest as she heard his taunts.

"Doctor you love me! I know you do! You just don't want to admit it to yourself!" Rose shouted to the door. "I will never give up trying to bring you back to me!"

The Doctor scoffed, sitting by the door. "I do love you Rose. But thats why you have to remember that no one wants you. You are broken Rose. No one wants poor little broken Rose. But I will. I will always love you Rose. Broken and all." he told her through the door, trying to be the little angel on her shoulder, or the devil. He wasnt sure yet. Rose knew she had to do the one thing that might bring him back. Forcing herself up and walking towards the door, Rose opened it, watching the Doctor fall to the floor. As his head hit with a thud, she sighed and helped him up.

"I do love you Doctor...Yes, I am broken...but you fix me. I know you said once that I made you better. Which I'm sure I did...but you made me better too." Rose whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly, wrapping her arms around him. The Doctor melted into the kiss, reaching to cup her cheek. He smirked into the kiss, grabbing her hair and yanking it back.

"You don't control me." He growled, not believing she had the guts to do such a thing, "You don't get to try that shit." He pulled her hair, exposing her throat.

Rose cried out in pain as he yanked her hair back. She thought that plan would have worked. Clearly, the Time Lord Victorious had other ideas. "Doctor please..." Rose whispered. "Your hurting me..." Rose looked at the fury in his eyes and grew worried as her neck became exposed. What was he going to do to her?

"Thats the point, Rose. Its not really a punishment if it doesn't hurt." He growled in her ear. "Did you really think that was going to work? Really? Stupid little humans can Never NEVER live up to the power of a time lord."

Rose nodded as her eyes turned cold and filled with tears. "Yes, I did. Because I thought you'd love me enough to realize this isn't the you I love. I'm in love with the Doctor I lost on Bad Wolf Bay...Yes, I'll never be as strong as you, but I love you with all my heart Doctor...Truly, I do...but I can't do this anymore, I just can't!" She spat in his face and made an attempt to get away. This was all getting to be too much for Rose, she couldn't handle his dark side any longer. The Doctor wiped his eye, growling at her. He took her by the arm dragging her to the doors of the TARDIS. He forced the TARDIS into flight, holding a bruising grip on Rose's arm. He opened the doors with a click of his fingers, showing the vortex.

"You are nothing. You are useless," He spat, bringing her to the open doors. He was about to through her out, out into the vortex, however it seemed his mind had other ideas. He clutched his head, as if he felt pain...or someone trying to fight his way through "NO!" He shouted, forcing the door the shut. He let go of Rose, collapsing on the ground, mind alight.

Rose's eyes had gone wide as The Doctor had opened the doors of the TARDIS. Now she knew this wasn't the Doctor. He'd never do this. He wouldn't make Rose leave. He wanted Rose in the TARDIS...Didn't he? Rose watched in horror as the Doctor collapsed onto the ramp. She'd tried to catch him but she wasn't quick enough. "Doctor!" Rose cried before slowly moving to his side. This felt like Christmas all over again..._Better get him back to one of the rooms..._Rose thought before slowly helping him up and half leading, half dragging the Doctor somewhere that he wouldn't hurt himself.

Inside the Doctor's mind, the Doctor fought with himself. His past regenerations still in chains, but his Tenth was free. The Tenth stood up to the time Lord Victorious, forcing him into the back of his mind, forcing him in chains. The Tenth stood, beaten and bruised but victorious._ 'I will keep our Rose safe._' He thought. Unknown to him, the Time Lord Victorious was plotting his escape. Plotting his revenge. The Doctor's physical form shivered, and let out a stream of regeneration energy, just enough to heal his body and to heal the fractures in his mind.

Just as she'd done at Christmas, Rose dabbed a cool washcloth to his forehead and his neck. Holding one of his hands, she slowly curled up next to him. "I'm here Doctor...waiting for you.." She whispered and watched as the regeneration energy left him. He was healing, which meant he might wake up soon; but which version of the Doctor would she face? The Time Lord Victorious? Or her Doctor that she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor shifted in his sleep, arching his neck. His eyes fluttered open, looking around the room. He saw the walls of the spare room close to the console. He turned his head, seeing Rose.

"Hello," He said softly, slightly hazy to how she got there. Rose gave a smile as she looked over at him and a small smile formed on her face, as a tear fell from her eye. She brushed some of the hair from his eyes. The Time Lord Victorious was gone...Well, at least for now.

"Hello," she whispered. "How you feeling? I guess I better explain how I got here huh?" She laughed. "I kinda helped/ dragged you in here. I thought you just needed to rest."

"Rose." He said amazed, reaching up to touch her cheek.."I don't remember. How are you here? Withe me? In the TARDIS?" He asked, sitting up. Rose just sat there for a minute, just holding his hand to her cheek, to prove that she was really there.

"I'll keep things simple...I used a dimension cannon that Pete made me. I found you in the snow and that...Time Lord Victorious had taken over and I told him, well you, that I'd never stop trying to win you back...because I love you..."

"The Time Lord What?" HE asked, not knowing the term. He moved his hand, stroking her hair out of her face. He thought back, trying to remember the term. The Last thing his remember clearly, was walking out the door on Bowie Base One, he vaguely remembered returning, but his memory went fuzzy after that.

"Time Lord Victorious." Rose repeated. "He was like you just..._Darker._ Not caring about anyone but himself. You saved the Crew of Bowie Base One. The Captain died in her home, shot herself after you dropped her and the rest of the surviving crew. You changed a Fixed point in history...You gave them their lives back..."

Flashes appeared in the Doctor's mind. He saw the events in his mind, the time lines that were once fixed, twist and change. He gripped his head, feeling the pain that accompanied a changed time line. Rose looked worried as he gripped his head, crying out in pain. Something was wrong. This was different from the last time they changed fixed point in time.

"Doctor...D-Doctor what's wrong?" Rose asked kneeling beside him. "Doctor what's happening?!"

"My head." He groaned, clutching at hair, "The change in time lines, they hurt. Rose…" He begged, drawing a pained, teary breath. Rose rushed to his side and pulled him in her arms, and kissed his head. She wanted to help him, but how? How could she make the pain go away.

"What can I do Doctor?" She whispered as she held him in her arms. "What can I do to take the pain away?"

The Doctor held onto her tight, "Just hold me. Stay with me, let me know you are safe, until I feel the time lines settle." He begged, gripping her tight. Rose held onto him as tight as she could. She'd never let him go. Not now, not when they had each other. Rose kissed his head and intertwined one of their hands.

"I'm never gonna leave you Doctor. Never ever...I'll always be safe...Nothings gonna happen to me..." The Doctor held her tight, he pain in his head growing. But he knew that this pain was not from altering time lines. Something in his head wanted to break free. From what Rose told him, he knew it was probably this Time Lord Victorious, and he couldn't let that thing free. But he also knew that if he had to live with this, he would break. No wonder the Master went insane.

Rose knew this had to be painful for him. He had to be in so much pain. Rose kissed his forehead several times, and kept repeating one single sentence. Hoping it would help him. "I love you Doctor..." She whispered into his ear. Then, Rose got an idea. If the Doctor could kiss the Bad Wolf pain she'd had out of her, maybe she could do the same for him. Rose pulled back lightly, and kissed him softly, hopefully helping his pain go away. The Doctor sighed into her kiss, feeling the pain in his head lessen slightly. Whatever was in his head didnt want to fight against Rose. He pulled away, resting his head on hers.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" The Doctor asked, not objecting, just questioning the kiss. "What did I do? When I was bad?" He asked in a small voice.

Rose smiled and ran her hands in his hair, "I tried to take the pain away...Like you did with the Bad Wolf a long time ago" Rose explained. "I just thought it would help..." Rose paused a minute when the Doctor asked her what his other self had done to her. She gave a light shrug, "He tugged my hair a little and maybe slapped me once or twice..Nothing I couldn't handle.." She said trying to lessen his worry

"Oh Rose. I am so sorry." He said, kissing her cheek. He didn't want to tell her, but he was close to breaking. HIs mind burned and screamed as the walls broke. He gripped Rose tight to his chest, smirking over her head. "Hi honey. I'm home." He growled into her ear. Hearing the familiar growl in her ear, Rose tensed up. Somehow, the Time Lord Victorious broke through. He'd won. Rose tried to pull back from his grip. She wouldn't let him win, no. Not this time. She got the Doctor back before and she would do it again. She was able to pull back enough that she could look him in the eye.

"Let him go...Bring the Doctor back!" Rose begged as tears formed in her eyes. "Bring him back!"

"The Doctor?" The darker man spat, "The Doctors, was a bad boy. Playing with Earth girls. He isnt coming back for a while." The man admitted to not being the Doctor. Because he wasn't the Doctor. He was better ans stronger than that man ever could needed another name, but that could wait. He threw Rose into the jump seat, as he fought against the TARDIS. Rose needed to see what he was, and what he could do. As Rose flew into the jump seat, she landed with a thud. She watched the man fumble and pretty much _ force _ the TARDIS where he wanted her to go. Rose looked at him, this man wasn't the Doctor. She knew that.

"Your nothing but the son of the Devil." Rose said harshly. "You could be a Dalek for all I care! Your hearts as cold as ice!" Rose paused. "Your nothing but a Valeyard..." Rose remembered reading about the Valeyard a long time ago. She never knew what to expect because what she read was not very detailed, but she knew the Valeyard was dangerous...and that's what the Doctor had become. _Dangerous._

"The Valeyard?" the man scoffed, "Im better than him. Im not the Doctor. Im the destroyer. And you will see my power." He growled, moving to grip her arm tight.

He forced her out of the TARDIS, moving to a small village. "Everytime you annoy me, or disobey me, as small village like this will burn." He pulled the sonic out with his free hand, rupturing the gas main, dousing the village in fire. Rose's eyes widened in fear. He couldn't be doing this! He was killing innocent lives! Rose ran out to try and save some of the villagers.

"Get outta here!" She cried to them, "Its not safe!"

The Not Doctor cramped a hand over Rose's mouth, moving in to whisper in her ear.

"This is your fault. If you just listened to me, this wouldn't be happening. Their blood is on your hands." He taunted, biting her ear. If they were lovers, it would be a lovers nip, but he was not her lover, he was her controller and he bit her to show he power over her. As the dark doctor covered her mouth, Rose gave out muffles of protest as he blamed her. This wasn't her fault. She didn't realize what she'd done wrong. Rose felt the Doctor bit down on her ear and she squirmed her way out of his grip, and whipped around smacking him, and she smacked him _hard._

"Its not my fault. I'm not the one to blame. Your the one who set fire this village and destroyed their lives! If you think you can control me then your _dead wrong_." Rose snapped. Rose did feel guilt wash over her as she heard the cries of young children and the cries of people dying. She didn't know how much more of this she could take...

"Awhhh, poor wittle Wosie," he mocked. The Time Lord did not take being slapped very well. He took her arm, gripping her wrist, using his time lord strength to break the bone. He ignored her gasps of pain as he tugged on her now broken wrist. "You are nothing." He spat, using her broken wrist to drag her back into the TARDIS. He broke her wrist,he'd actually had the strength to break her wrist, and it hurt like hell. God how she wished she had some Nanogenes to heal her wrist up when he wasn't looking. The Dark Storm threw her onto the metal floor and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Maybe she could get through to the Doctor.

"Doctor...Doctor please...This isn't you...This isn't the real you. You wouldn't do this to me. Not your Rose Tyler..."

"No. I'm not the Doctor. I thought we established that, you stupid women." The Not Doctor sneered, rolling his eyes. Humans, so stupid. He thought, "Stop your crying bitch. No one is coming to save you." He mocked, gripping her broken wrist tight. Rose cried out in pain as her wrist was in more pain than it had been minutes ago. Despite his threats, Rose would try and force her way through to him. She must have something on her that would bring him back, there had to be something. Then she remembered her TARDIS key in her pocket. She reached out and placed it in his hand.

"My TARDIS key...Remember the time when we got into that fight after I saved Dad and you told me to give you my key back? Or...Or the night the night the Slitheen landed in London and I caught you trying to sneak off for a bit."

"Yes, well done. You have a memory. What do you want? A cookie?" The Not Doctor asked, frowning. He brought her into the TARDIS, pushing her away from him. The TARDIS shut down, no light, no sound, no movement. The ship was on Rose's side. The Not Doctor turned to Rose, "WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU STUPID APE! WHAT! DID! YOU! DO!?" He screamed, stepping closer to her.

Rose looked terrified as he shouted at her, but smiled as the TARDIS lights went out. "Thanks old girl..." Rose muttered, then turned and looked at the Not Doctor. "The TARDIS no longer believes her 'Theif' anymore!" Rose spat at him. "She has sided with her Wolf, and doesn't like her harmed..."

The Not Doctor kicked the console, picking up the mallet. "I -_crack_- AM -_smack_- THE -_crash_- DESTROYER -_hit_- YOU -_whack_- WILL-_smash_- OBEY -_crack_- ME!" Rose's eyes widened and she ran over to him and tried pulling him away from damaging the console anymore than he had already.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Rose cried trying as hard as she could to pull the _destroyer_ from the TARDIS. Rose looked up as she tried pulling him off. "Help me old girl..." Rose begged in a whisper. The TARDIS generated a large electric shock, zapping the Destroyer, making him collapse. The Destroyer was forced into his mind, seeing the past regenerations all bloody and chained. None of them were escaping. The Destroyer wasn't leaving. Rose looked up at the TARDIS, begging for help.

"There must be something I can do!" She shouted. "The Doctor's saved my life dozens of times, just for the hell of it, let me save him!" Rose shouted as she ran over to the Destroyer and held his hands and tied his feet together. "Let the Doctor go free!" she demanded.

Inside the Doctor's mind, the Doctor was struggling against the bonds the Destroyer placed around him.

"You WILL GO!" All 10 Doctors shouted at the Destroyer, fighting to get free. The Destroyer twitched, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. As the Doctor twitched, the TARDIS had a plan of her own. She knew her thief was fighting with himself, trying to break free. So she thought of a way that would surly help the Doctor break free. The center of the console began to light up lightly, and it caught Rose's attention. Answering Rose's cry for help, the hatch that was near the heart of the TARDIS shot open, lighting up the very dim console. Rose took a deep breath standing. She knew it was a risk...but a risk she was willing to take to save the Doctor.

"Thanks old girl..." Rose whispered making her way towards the heart before glancing over at the Doctor, "I'm sorry...I'm just trying to help..." As a tear slid down her cheek, Rose began looking in the heart of the TARDIS, hoping her plan would work and he'd snap out of it and put the Destroyer away for good


	4. Chapter 4

The Destroyer smirked, throwing the other Doctors away. "Nothing can stop me. I am the winner. AND NOTHING CAN DESTROY ME!" He shouted, giving a manic laughter, showing his teeth. Hearing this, Rose forced herself away, as her eyes shone a bright gold from the TARDIS and her voice echoed through the TARDIS.

"Think again. Out of every living thing in the universe, there is one thing that can destroy you...and that's _ME_." Rose said walking up to him and stared right in his eyes. "I am the Bad Wolf...I'm sure you remember me Destroyer. Its been a long time since you've seen me. Now," She paused before staring at him harder as tears fell down her cheeks and her voice mixed with Rose's. "_Let the Doctor go._"

The Destroyer fell to the ground, clutching his head. "NO! YOU CANT DO THIS. YOU ARE NOTHING!" he cried, resting his head on the grating of the TARDIS."Help me." The gentler voice begged.

"You are the man that stole the Doctor from me!" Rose shouted at the Destroyer, Rose then looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes as she knealed down in front of him. Her eyes full of both joy and sadness. "My Doctor..." She whispered smiling lightly. "Protected from the Destroyer..." Rose's head bothered her lightly, but she wouldn't let the Doctor know that. Not yet, not until he was safe. The Doctor lightly cried, seeing all he did. The people he killed. The Rose he hurt. He rested his head on the grating, mourning the lives he stole. Rose rubbed his back soothingly and whispered in his ear.

"Save me Doctor..." She whispered kissing his head. "You can do this, come home...come home...None of this is your fault...You weren't thinking clearly. He was controlling you...A thing of the past...Think of all the adventures we can have together...a life with Rose Tyler and the Doctor...in the TARDIS...with maybe a family..."

The Doctor looked up, grasping away from Rose. "How? How can you stand to look at me? I'm a murderer, I hurt you. He wasnt controling me. He is me just as much as nine was me." The Doctor cried, trying to move far away from her. He didnt want to taint her with his darkness. Rose shook her head.

"That doesn't matter to me...What matters is I love you and I know your different than the Destroyer. I know you are. You save lives all over the universe..." She whispered before holding her hand to her head as the burning grew worse. The Doctor looked at her, seeing all of time pass through her eyes.

"Why Rose? You have to let it go. You did it. I'm free. I'm safe. You safe. Please let it go." He begged. Rose nodded slowly and the gold tint in her eyes slowly faded away. She hadn't absorbed much, but it still made her sleepy. She smiled at him with tired eyes.

"You've saved my life hundreds of times, it was time I saved yours..." She whispered before hugging him, and slowly fell asleep in his arms. The Doctor caught her, holding her close, unsure why such a pure human would trying to help a dark, broken old man. Inside her head, she dreamed.

"Poor baby Rosie. Thought she was rid of me. I AM NEVER GONE. YOU WILL ALWAYS KNOW I AM HERE." The Destroyer called, chasing her through her dreams, "I am hereeee and I'm going to catch you, and hurt you, and pull your skin off your body, and pull you into pieces." The Destroyer called, reaching her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing into her ear.

Rose ran around in her dream, no, not a dream...a nightmare. Rose struggled against his grip. "No...No! Let me go!" Rose begged in her dream and unknown to her, she was tossing and turning in the Doctor's arms talking in her sleep. Muttering for help, _begging_ for him to let her go. "Please, let me go..." She whispered scared.

The Doctor looked at Rose, trying to wake her. He bit his lip worried. She wouldn't wake. He had an idea of what she was dreaming about, and it wasn't a good idea. He placed her on the seat, moving away from her, hoping his presence would lessen the dreams. Inside Rose's head, the Destroyer laughed against the struggling woman, dragging her down he walls of the mind TARDIS. He brought her into the console room, opening the doors, showing the vortex. "Time to finish what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted." He spat, holding her to the doors, ready to push her out.

Rose continued to struggle. "No! I won't let you do this! Leave me alone!" Rose cried out to the Destroyer. "I was only trying to save the Doctor from the likes of you!" Rose screeched. "Please, just let me go back to him." Rose asked. Outside of her nightmare, Rose was curling up into a ball and tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, no..." Rose whispered. "Don't throw me out the doors..." The Doctor bit his lip worried. He knew that he- or the Destroyer- was the reason for her nightmares. He sat beside her, stroking her hair, telling her she was safe.

The Destroyer laughed, gripping her to him, "I'm in your head Rosie. Everytime you close your eyes BAM! I'm there. Every time your alone, I will come to play. And when I play, you will wish you were dead." He sneered, licking her cheek before throwing her into the vortex. Rose struggled, trying to make sure he wouldn't toss her out. Feeling disgusted as he licked her neck. She'd curled up in the Pilot chair, shaking and it was obvious that she was scared. As she was thrown out into the Time Vortex, Rose's eyes shot open and she had tears flowing down her cheeks. She was trying to catch her breath and she moved to hug the Doctor and clung to him tightly.

"It was him Doctor...The Destroyer..He threw me out of the TARDIS into the Vortex." Rose said with shaky voice looking at him as she pulled away from him.

"No, no, no." He whispered, pulling her close, "It was just a dream. Your safe. He isn't coming back. Not if i can help it." He said, hating himself what what he did. While he wasn't himself, it was still him. "Your in the console room, safe, not in the vortex." He said, trying the sooth her.

Rose held him close and looked at the Doctor. "He'll always be there in my head. Always. He'll never let me go. He won't give up. I won't be able to sleep without having nightmares." Rose sobbed as she clung to the Doctor for dear life. "Don't ever make me leave. I can't leave you. Never ever."

"I wont ever leave you. I dont think I can." He held her tight, "I could try to take you dreams away, block them." He whispered in her ear, trying to help her in any way. Rose looked up at him, still close to him but she looked up just enough.

"He'll never give in...He'll find a way..." Rose whispered still feeling scared. The Destroyer would never give up. Never. At least, that's what he lead her to believe.

"The Destroyer is playing with your mind. He isnt there anymore. He is in your dreams, telling you what you think he needs to stick around. He is gone. I cant even feel him in my mind. Its just you and me…. I can force a regeneration if you cant bare to look at me like this. The Destroyer having my face. I can. For you. Anything." He muttered, biting his lip. At the thought of the Doctor forcing a regeneration, just to make her happy, Rose looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed at him. "I know he's gone I just…he was there. I just need to be strong and fight him off. I love you Doctor, just the way you are and there is _nothing_ the Destroyer can do to make me change my mind.I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You hear me? You are not going to regenerate. Not while I can save you…." Rose whispered before hugging him tightly again.

He agreed warily, "But if there is a bullet or a laser or poison or anything like that, let me take it. I cant let you die. I cant let you go. I need you. I hate to think what I would have fun without you." He muttered, holding her close. "I just don't like hurting you. And you can argue it was him, but he was me." He said, closing his eyes. Rose knew he didn't like hurting her, he hated being cross with her too. She remembered the pain in his eyes when he'd aimed the bazooka gun trying to kill that Dalek. He wanted her to get out of the way, make sure she was safe. Rose just shook her head.

"I like you the way you are now...I don't want you changing on me yet..." Rose whispered with tears in her eyes. "There's not a day that goes by, that I don't think about the time that Dalek shot you. I had come all that way and you were regenerating right in front of me again...I just...I couldn't think about how things might have been different if you'd changed. None of that would have happened if I had just held on at Canary Wharf." Rose had always blamed herself for not holding onto that lever tight enough.

"Dont blame yourself for what happened at Torchwood," He begged, "Its not your fault that we had to control the breach in the void. I hate having to do this. I hate hurting you and bringing up this memories. I just hate it." He rubbed his eyes, sighing out loud. Rose walked over and pulled him into a hug as tears fell down her cheeks.

"All part of the job I suppose." Rose laughed quietly trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to be sad anymore. There would be happy times for them together, and they needed to start now. "Lets try and change the subject yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Subject change. Alright. I can do that." The Doctor muttered, holding her close, trying to stop his own tears from falling into her hair. She might want to move on, but was never going to forgive or forget. Rose pulled back and looked up at him and saw his eyes were filled with tears. She brushed them away with her thumb.

"This hurts you more than it does me doesn't it…?" Rose asked quietly, seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"I hurt you Rose. Something I promised I would never do." He pulled away from her, not wanting his poison her with his darkness. Rose just looked at him. The Doctor felt guilt for hurting her, and she knew he'd never forgive himself. He wouldn't want to hurt her ever. Rose sighed and hugged him again.

"You won't let that happen again. I know you won't. The Destroyer is _gone, _I won't let him harm me again. I'll just stand up to him because I know he's just a figure of my nightmares."

"But you shouldn't have too." He muttered, sitting on the jump seat, covering his eyes. He hated hurting her like that. Rose walked over and took his hands in hers. She had some sadness in her eyes. The Doctor was hurting because of what his evil self had done to her, he'd never forgive himself for that. She knew that. She didn't want him to regenerate because what would a regeneration do. He'd still remember everything...Wouldn't he? Rose then took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Would regenerating help you?" She asked quietly, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want him to...but if it made him feel a little bit better, that's all she wanted, his happiness.

"Regenerating would help me to help you. This face hurt you. You will always have the memory of this face hurting you. And you have to live with that every time you see me. And I cant hurt you like that. I've hurt you so much and I cant hurt you any more. I just cant." Rose slowly let tears fall from her cheeks. Maybe it would help her too but this face of the Doctor she'd gotten used to. She'd been with him almost three years...

"I don't want you to...but i know you can't deal with hurtin' me. Ya never could...Ever." Rose said quietly and walked over hugging him tightly. "Just do it...I don't want you to but...If you think it'll help...Just...Promise me you won't forget me? Or ever stop loving me...?"

"I could never forget you. Never ever. My face might change but what is in my hearts never will." He said, gripping into her, holding fistfuls of her shirt, "I will, for you. But I don't want to let go of you. Just hold me for a little while longer." Rose nodded and cling to him tightly as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I won't let go Doctor. I promise..." She cried into his jacket, not caring that he'd see her cry. "I'll never let go...I'll always love you until the end of time itself..."

"I don't want you to go..." Rose whispered, "but I want you to be happy too..." She whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Its whats best isn't it?"

"I…" His voice cracked, "Its for the best." He agreed softly, moving away from her. He knew he had to make this quick. "Wait here." He begged, kissing her cheek, running off to the med bay. Finding the right chemical while his vision was blurred with tears was difficult. HE found the vile, walking back to the console room. "This is it." He muttered, giving Rose one last look with these eyes.

Uncorking the vile, he downed the liquid. He closed his eyes shut, feeling the burn in his blood. He grit his teeth, knowing Rose was watching. He didn't want to show her how much it hurt. He let out a shaky breath, holding his hands to his side, letting the regeneration energy fill him. He gave one last look to Rose, nodding slightly. A scream tore through him, exploding in the console room.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's eyes filled with more tears as he ran towards the medical bay. Touching her cheek, the cheek he'd kissed. Rose didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stay as calm as she could before she broke down in full tears. She felt like Juliet watching Romeo take the poison after she'd woken up. Except this was different., Rose wanted to run to his side and just hold her in his arms. "I love you Doctor..." Rose repeated several times as she sobbed quietly. As he gave her that final look, Rose lost it. She fell to her knees and hid behind the pilot chair to block herself from the brightness and the possible injury to herself as the Doctor's screams echoed in the TARDIS. As soon as the bright golden light faded away, Rose still sat behind the captain's chair, trying to stop crying. Knowing the Doctor wouldn't want to see her like this.

The Doctor felt the fire in his veins die down. He closed his eyes, calling for Rose. He wanted her to be the first he saw. He wasnt too sure about his new voice. He gripped her arms, opening his eyes. He looked at her under his hair before frowning. "Still not ginger!" He pouted, holding her arms. "So?" He asked pulling away, checking his new features, "Legs, yes, still have legs. Hands, yes. Fingers, lots of fingers. Eyes, yes. Ears, two. Nose, ive had worse. Chin, blimey." He turned to Rose again, watching her. "What do you think?" He asked

Rose slowly stood as he called her name, the voice was different. Then again, so was his last voice. She laughed at his comment about his hair and looked down at his hands on hers. She wondered if they'd be a perfect fit still. They always had been so that wouldn't be a problem. Rose nodded and let out a sniffle as she wiped her tears away. "You look..." Rose paused laughing as he evaluated himself, laughing at his reactions to everything. She was also trying to find the right word to use. "You look..." she repeated before a smile grew on her face and used something neither she or the Doctor had heard in a while. "_Fantastic._"

"Really? That's so cool!" He called, giving a small laugh. He twirled on the spot, clapping his hands. Finding his suit and shoes too tight, he looked down. Biting his lip, he took Rose's hand, running off to the wardrobe room, going to find something to wear. Rose let out a laugh as he took her hand and they ran towards the wardrobe. Once inside Rose watched as the Doctor ran around like a nervous teen trying to find the perfect outfit for a date. Rose wandered around the wardrobe, trying to help him pick something and found a red fez and a cowboy stetson hat together. Well, not _together_ but near each other. Rose put the stetson on her head and held out the fez.

"Where in the name of Gallifrey did you get this?" Rose asked him.

"Aha!" The Doctor cried, putting on the fez, "I thought i lost this. Took it from Albert Einstein, the cheeky devil." The Doctor ran around, fez still on his head, pulling waistcoats, suspenders, tweed, pants and many different color ties. He ran back to Rose, arms full of clothes, fez still on his head. Rose laughed seeing the arms full of clothing.

"Blimey, confused about what the new looks gonna be hm?" Rose asked then looked at him, "wait, you've met _the _Albert Einstein?!" Rose said excited "Why do you always meet the cool people. First Michelangelo now Einstein." Rose said looking at him and took the fez off. "You look ridiculous." Rose was slightly worried though...he hadn't let out any regeneration energy yet...perhaps he was still...in transition? Rose had no idea. She'd only seen him regenerate once anyway. She wasn't supposed to be an expert.

"Stay here." He said, smiling at her, running off behind a changing screen, pulling off the old suit. He threw it on the floor, sticking his tongue out at it. He clutched his stomach, feeling the regeneration energy making its way out of his body. Letting the regeneration energy out, he stood up tall. Pulling on his new shirt, he kicked off his suit trousers, toeing off his converse. He pulled on his chosen trousers, attaching them with the blue suspenders he brought with him. Slinging his tie over his neck, he walked back out, trying to find a way to tie his tie. He looked at Rose, thinking that he was going to tie a bow tie. Because bow ties are cool. Rose watched as some regeneration energy floated to the ceiling and sighed. Well, at least that was starting to seem like normal. Laughing, Rose walked over and began fumbling with his tie.

"Lets go with the blue one for now. Matches the color of the TARDIS" Rose suggested smiling and then stepped back to look at him, this would take a little getting used to. Still, she knew on the inside it was the Doctor she loved and he was still in love with her. "No sleeping this time?" Rose asked curious. She then stumbled into his arms as the TARDIS jerked a little. "What the hell?" Rose asked looking towards the console room then the Doctor. The Doctor frowned, hands fumbling to finish his bow tie. Pulling on his tweed jacket, he never noticed that his trousers were too short. He took Rose's hand, leading her to the console room.

"Whats wrong girl?" He asked, stroking the console. Rose looked between the Doctor then the ceiling of the TARDIS before letting out a laugh.

"Seems the ol' girl is a little jealous of us. Me hogging her away from you..."

"She can deal." He muttered, looking to Rose. He held his arms out, showing his full outfit. "Whadda think?" He asked, doing a twirl on his tip of his toe.

Looking up and down at the Doctor's apparel, Rose smiled and gave a nod of approval. "You look handsome."

"Really? Thats so cool!" The Doctor laughed , adjusting his bow tie, rather proud of it. Rose laughed and looked at him. He was still the Doctor she'd fallen in love with. The man in the leather jacket, then the brown suit, and now the raggedy bow tie tweed. Rose walked over and hugged him and hid her face in his shirt.

"Thank you...You didn't have to do this you know..." Rose glanced down seeing the broken glass vial near them.

"For you, I could do anything. For you, I will do anything." He said, holding her tight, ignoring the TARDIS warnings in his head. Rose clung to him tightly and just held him. She didn't want to let him go. Worried that their troubles were far from over. That just as things seemed to be normal, another danger would be thrown at them. Rose pulled back and ran a hand in his new mop like hair.

"I wish I could say the same but...I'm not Time Lord. I will say that I'll do anything for you and save your life whenever I have to because you've saved my life more times than I can count."

"Just keep safe. Thats all I can ask. Please." He begged. He pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "You dont have to be a time lord. You have saved me more times than I can count. Thank you." He said, kissing her cheek. Rose let out a blush. Even if the Doctor's face changed, he was right. His love for her never went away. Her love never went away for him neither. Weither it was him in leather, suit or the Fez.

"I'll try to stay safe." Rose promised. "For you." The Doctor nodded, smiling at her with his eyes closed. The TARDIS hummed loudly over head. The Doctor looked up, pulling away from Rose apologetically. He walked over to the console, pulling the scanner close to him, reading the Gallifreyan symbols with a frown. Rose in turn frowned slightly and walked over and looked from the symbols over to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, what is it? What's the TARDIS telling you?"

"There is a small village outside of London. Something is going on. Something odd. Loads of potential time energy is building and thats not cool. Not cool at all." The Doctor was worried. Nothing should have the amount of power that was building in this small town. Rose looked at him. Knowing the Doctor, he'd want to go check it out. letting out a small smile, Rose looked up at him.

"Shouldn't we go check it out?" She asked him. The Doctor turned to her, giving her a massive grin. He turned to the console, setting the path to the small village of '_Leadworth_', looking up and Rose with a smile. Looking over at the console, Rose helped him with what parts she could remember.

"Leadworth? What could possibly be in Leadworth?" Rose asked

"I really dont know. Never heard of it before, honestly." The Doctor said, twirling on the top of his toe, throwing down the final lever that would send them off through the vortex. Laughing at the Doctor, she grabbed a hold of the console and looked at him. "Totally surprised." she teased him lightly. "Never hearing of a place before"

"Oi Shut up!" The Doctor said, looking at Rose from under his hair, "Be nice. Im old. Im bound to forget some things." He defended. Rose laughed again.

"How old are you now anyway? Gotta be over a thousand by now." The Doctor sniffed, turning his nose up at her.

"Ive been 900 for over 200 years. Im age sensitive." He whispered to her, making it seem like it was a big secret. Rose tried not to laugh. It was something the Doctor was obviously sensitive over.

She nodded. "Okay, no talking about your age. Got it."

"Thank you." The Doctor muttered, turning back to the console, landing her in the small town of Leadworth. He turned back to Rose, offering her his hand, ready for their new adventure. Rose grinned and nodded talking his hand. Walking towards the doors, she opened the door and looked out to see a little red head girl, about 9 years old staring up at them. Rose looked over at the Doctor then at the young girl. "Hello...I'm Rose Tyler. Who are you?" Rose asked

The little girl held her flashlight up at them. "Are you police men? Are you here about the crack in my wall?" the girl asked avoiding the question. The Doctor frowned, moving closer to the little girl, but stopped part way, clutching his stomach, a stream of regeneration energy leaving his mouth.

"Are you alright?" The little girl asked, shoving the flash light in his eyes.

"Perfectly normal." HE assured, gripping Rose's hand, "Does it scare you?" He asked, brain switching track and following her 'crack' comment. The little girl lowered her flashlight after the Doctor assured her it was perfectly alright. Rose moved towards the Doctor as Rose took his hand.

"This is normal for him...He's..." Rose paused looking at the Doctor. "Still cooking..."

The little girl nodded. "Yeah...My Aunt Sharron says its a normal crack, but I don't believe her. I hear voices from it..." Rose then turned and looked at the Doctor. "Looks like we found the source of that potential time energy..."

The Doctor took out his sonic looking from Rose to the little girl, "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off. " The Doctor turned to walk to the house, running into the tree. He fell to the ground, looking at the tree in amazement. He waved of Rose's helpful hand, jumping back up, "Early days. Steering's a bit off." He stretched his muscles, gesturing for the little girl to take them inside, to see this crack. Rose couldn't help but laugh as he hit the tree. Once inside, the little girl headed upstairs towards her room and Rose smiled.

"Obviously, that's the Doctor, I'm Rose. What's your name?" Rose asked the little ginger haired girl. Rose could just imagine the Doctor's envy of the little girl's hair color. She was ginger, he was not. The little girl turned and smiled at Rose as the Doctor passed by the two of them, beginning to examine the crack in the young girl's wall.

"I'm Amelia Pond..." Amelia introduced.

"Thats a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Just like a fairy tale." The Doctor said, distracted by the crack. He moved closer to it, resting his ear on the seam. With his other hand, he traced the crack, feeling it to be more than a crack in the wall. He stepped back, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, scanning it quickly. He looked at the settings, closing the sonic with a snap, mumbling, "Wibbely-wobblely-timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" He asked louder, not bothering to wait for an answer, he pressed on, "t's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall. Its everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom." He explained, looking around Amelia's room. Sometimes you can hear a,"

"A voice, yes." Little Amelia cut in, looking between the Doctor and Rose. Rose paused and looked at Amelia as the Doctor worked. Placing a hand on her shoulder. Feeling slightly worried, Rose looked between the Doctor and the little girl.

"What does the voice say usually," Rose whispered looking at Amelia.

"Prisoner Zero had escaped..." Amelia replied. This made Rose worry. Amelia seemed rather worried, but then Rose thought she'd strike up a conversation with her to try and distract her.

"Are we in Scotland Amelia?" Rose asked and Amelia shook her head.

"No, and its rubbish. My Aunts out and I don't have a mum and dad." Amelia replied and Rose frowned and pulled her into a comforting hug. The Doctor vaguely heard Rose's conversation with the little girl. He looked around her room, picking up her glas of water, throwing the contents over his shoulder, onto the rug, shame, it was a nice rug. He placed the glass to the wall, listening close.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped" The Doctor jumped back, pulling out his sonic. He turned to Amelia with a smile. "You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or" He trialed off, not liking the other option.

"What?" Ameliea asked, gripping tighter to Rose.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" He said, hoping he was getting the Earth customs right.

"Yes. " Amelia agreed, unsure where this was going.

"Everything's going to be fine." The Doctor lied, activating the sonic at the wall, opening the crack wide, revealing a giant eye.

"Jimminy Christmas!" Rose exclaimed clutching Amy seeing the giant eye. "What in the name of Rassilon was that?!" Rose watched as the crack closed and the Doctor ran out the door. Rose looked at Amy and followed the Doctor. "Doctor, what's going on!" Rose cried. As the Doctor ran to the TARDIS and ran inside, Rose turned and looked at Amy. "We'll be back in 5 minutes, I promise. The Doctor's got this magic time machine and we'll come back..." Rose said kissing the young girl's head.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped" The giant eye repeated. THe Doctor tried to question the eye, but the crack closed. Before the cracked closed, a bolt if light hit his pocket, the psychic paper burning. He turned to Amelia, waving off Rose's concern, "There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new."

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked, looking up and Rose.

"Nah,"The Doctor said, flipping the sonic in his hands, " No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." He pulled out the paper, looking at the words, reading the message out, "Prisoner Zero has escaped." He frowned, "But why tell us?"

Rose looked at him, as an idea Rose looked at the paper. "What if Prisoner Zero came through the crack...and we just didn't see it...Or...maybe he's here and they're looking for him..." Rose muttered looking at the Doctor trying not to scare little Amelia.

"ooOO." The Doctor said, tapping Roses nose, "That's my girl. Always thinking on her toes." He caught the sonic and scanned the area, trying to scan for signals. THe sonic beeped, and the Doctor froze, eyes darting to the corner. There was something in the corner of his eye. Rose looked at Amelia then at the Doctor. He was obviously worried about something.

"Doctor? What do you see?" Rose asked him.

"Something in the corner of my eye." The Doctor said slowly, trying to look past the perception filter. Rose looked confused as she looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor, there's nothing there..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look closer. Dont look at it, watch it from the corner of your eye. There is a…" He trailed off, bending to look at Amy.

" How many rooms." He asked, needing to know the answer. Amy looked around at all the rooms.

"Um...there's...Five...Five rooms." Amy replied as Rose looked out of the corner of her eye, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Doctor...I think its time to run..." Rose muttered trying to remain calm. The Doctor was about to tell Rose that everything would be okay, but the Cloister bell in the TARDIS began to ring. The Doctor looked alarmed, running out of the house, ignored the sixth door slightly open, racing to the gardens. The Doctor looked over his TARDIS, biting his lip.

"No, no, no. Whats wrong sexy?" The Doctor asked, hearing her pained groan in his head, "ROSE! QUICKLY!" The Doctor said, knowing he would have to go now, with or without her. Something was wrong with the TARDIS, the engines were phasing. Rose's head whipped around and ran out side with little Amy in tow. Amy had asked if she could go with them, but Rose shook her head.

"I can't Amy its too dangerous. Five minutes." Rose whispered kissing the girls head. "Just wait here and we'll come back. Just trust him...He's the Doctor..." Rose smiled and ran into the TARDIS closing the door behind her and looked worried hearing the Cloister bell. "Sexy?" Rose shouted over at him. "You named her_ Sexy_?!"

"Not now Rose!" The Doctor called, unsure why she was so upset with his name for the TARDIS, he pulled her in, running around the console, trying to save the engines. "CRASH POSITION!" The Doctor called, unable to stop the engines, letting the TARDIS crash through time. Rose held onto the Doctor tightly as the TARDIS crashed and they were thrown into the swimming pool and became completely soaked.

"Well, at least we've landed, and I can hear it sounds like Amelia's house outside. I can hear her swing set." Rose said looking at him. "I'm not upset with the name, I just thought it was odd you called her that. That's all." As Rose pulled herself up and our of the TARDIS; She looked around with a worried look on her face. They'd been gone more than 5 minutes. Poor Amy, and Rose had promised. She ran towards the house as quickly as she could. "Amelia?! Amelia?!" Rose called running around looking for their scottish ginge. The Doctor followed Rose, coughing at the fumes from the TARDIS. This was not good. This was very not good. He followed Rose up the stars, calling for Amelia. Ignoring the sixth door once more, the Doctor felt a hard pain at the back of his head. He feel forward with a groan, fixing his head and knocking him out. He vaguely heard Rose's call before slipping into the dreamless state. Rose turned hearing a thud and saw a ginger girl, no older than 18 standing overtop the Doctor handcuffing him to an air vent. The girl was dressed in a police uniform and this made Rose wonder what the heck the Doctor had done wrong.

"Excuse me?!" Rose snapped. "Who the hell do you think..." Rose trailed off as the woman turned and looked at her, the face made Rose's voice trail off. It was Amelia. Amelia Pond all grown up.

"I-I've got backup coming" The woman stammered as Rose crossed her arms.

"Amelia...Are you Amelia Pond...?" Rose asked and Amy looked at Rose as her eyes softened.

"Rose..." Amy whispered, then looked at the Doctor and turned back at Rose with cold eyes. "Your late." The Doctor groaned, coming too. He opened his eyes, straining to look around.

"Rose? Hello?" He called. His head was pounding, he was still in the first fifteen hours of regeneration and he couldnt find Rose. He tugged on the cuffs, wondering who had handcuffs on Earth. Rose sighed quietly and turned towards him.

"Right here Doctor." Rose replied then looked at Amelia. "Come on. Just let us go! I know we're late and I'm sorry. The TARDIS wasn't working properly."

The now older Amelia, who now preferred being called Amy, looked at the Doctor then at Rose. "We'll talk about this later..." she trailed off looking in the corner of her eye. "W-Where'd that room come from?" Amy asked and Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor? Care to sonic yourself out of those and help?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pat his jacket with his free hand, trying to find the sonic.

"I cant find it Rose. Have you seen my sonic? Silver, blue on the end?" He asked, spotting the police woman. That would explain the hand cuffs.

"You, policy. Do you have the key?" He asked, straining up. Amy kept her mouth shut, and went along with the gag that she was a Police woman, and began talking into her radio and slowly began walking towards the sixth room. Rose wanted to stop her but she began looking for the Doctor's Sonic. As the girl walked inside, she ignored the Doctor's calls for her to leave that room alone.

"Amelia Pond hasn't been in this house a long time, I'm sorry!" she called looking around the empty room and noticed his sonic screwdriver. "I found it!" Amy called to the pair.

"Do I have a face that no one listens too? Again? Rose, you listen to me right? Then get her out of there!" The Doctor cried, tugging on the cuffs, trying to angle his head to bite them. He snapped his head back to the door, hearing that the police woman had found the screwdriver.

"It must have rolled under the door when you_ HIT ME_!" The Doctor called into the room. If he couldn't get her out of there, the police woman could at least play detective for him.

"Yeah, and jumped on the table." The police woman. The Doctor's eyes widened, as he resumed his efforts to get her out of there. Something was in there, something that could make a perception filter. Rose gave an annoyed sigh. Of course she'd try and get Amy out of there. Amy soon shrieked and ran out of the door with the sonic screwdriver and handed it to Rose who un cuffed the Doctor.

"Uh, Doctor...Care to run?" Rose muttered, seeing an angry man with his dog walk out from the sixth room and Amy started stammering confessions.

"I'm not really a cop, I'm just a bloody kissogram!"

"Whoa hay!" The Doctor said, gleeful, " An interdimensional multiform from outer space." The Doctor pointed the sonic at it, laughing. "Its one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? ." The Doctor said, pointing out the man viciously barking like a dog.

Rose sighed. There'd be time for a lesson in this later. Soon, a booming voice was heard. A similar voice from the crack. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." This was repeated Several times and Rose looked at the Doctor with an urgent look in her eyes.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he took Rose's hand in one hand and the pol- kissograms hand in the other. "Quick run! That's our back up." The Doctor pulled them outside, watching the space ship hovering over the house. But it didn't make sense to the Doctor. Prisoner Zero was right there, yet the guards, what looked like Atraxi, couldn't see him.

Rose looked at Amy, " A Kissogram? Seriously?" She asked as the Doctor looked at the spaceship in the house

Amy sighed, "Yes, a kissogram. Work through it."

Rose looked at Amy a little shocked but then shrugged. "Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" Rose asked

Amy looked adgetated slightly, "You two broke into _my_ house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" she demanded. Rose just sighed. Normally the Doctor would explain this, but she decided to.  
"It would appear, an alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions? " Rose asked then Amy nodded

The Atraxi voice still was addressing them, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Amy sighed in an annoyed tone, she just wanted to get out of there. Rose then began to look at her surroundings, something wasn't right.  
"Its obvious we're more than five minutes late...How long has it been?"

Amy Shrugged"About Six months" She then turned her attention to the man with the dog in her window, "He's coming."

Rose looked at the ginger in shock. Y-You said six months. Why did you say six months? We haven't been gone that long have we?"

Amy sighed and began tugging Rose's arm. "We need to get out of here"

Rose shook her head, "Listen to me! This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months? "

Amy glared at Rose and the Doctor then back at Rose, "Why did you tell me five minutes! " Rose just stood there in shock as she looked at the Doctor.

"Oops?"

"Your Amelia?" The Doctor asked, looking the kissogram up and down, trying to find the resemblance, being forced along the village path.

"Your late." The girl said, slipping back into the Scottish accent. Yep, he saw it now.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl. " The Doctor said again, still not sure about it. "I'm Amelia and you're late. " The girl agreed.

"What happened? " The Doctor asked, rubbing the back of his head. 12 years. He was told they had been gone for 12 years. "You hit me with a cricket bat!" The Doctor said, outraged.

"Twelve years. " Amelia repeated angrily. "A cricket bat. " The Doctor reminded her.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists. " The Doctor stopped, and looked to her, questioning the number. "I kept biting them. They said your weren't real." The Doctor looked to her, amazed she kept her faith in him.

Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. " The Doctor looked over to the ice cream van, walking over, ignoring Amy's complaints about being stalked by an ice cream van.

"You bit them?" Rose asked astonished hearing how Amy had bitten her psychiatrists. Rose sighed following the Doctor and looked at the Ice Cream Vendor. "What's that? Why are you playing that? Why are you playing that?"

The Vendor looked at Rose confused. "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." Rose let out a scoff. Apparently it wasn't you bimbo.

The Doctor then pick up the player and listened to it.. the voice was still repeating its order from back at the house._ Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. _Rose slowly stepped away from the van and sees a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose and Amy asked at the same time.

The Doctor broke out into a run and leapt over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. While Amy and Rose gave each other confused looks and ran around to the front after him. Inside the an old woman's home, a large blue eye fills the TV screen. The older woman who lived inside used the remote to change the channel but they all show the same thing and say the same thing. The Doctor entered the front door closely followed by Amelia and Rose

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." Rose explained before the Doctor could about them breaking into this woman's home then looked at Amy's costume and stammered a little trying to explain Amy's outfit. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look." Rose gently took the remote and handed it to the Doctor, who began messing with it

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." The Elderly woman replied them smiled seeing Amy "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?" Amy gave a small shrug as if it was nothing. "I thought you were a nurse nowadays."

Rose gave her a look, "I can be a nurse. If I want sometimes"

"Or, actually, a nun." The woman said remembering one of Amy's other looks. Rose just gave her a look of confusion and appall. Amy just shrugged again.

"I dabble."

The Woman then noticed the Doctor more fully as he was scanning her television with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Amy, who is your friend?"

Rose looked from the woman to Amy "Who's Amy? You were Amelia. Amelia Pond..."

Amy sighed looking at Rose, trying to hold back her eye roll. "Yeah, now I'm Amy. Got a problem?"

"But Amelia Pond. That was a great name. " The Doctor whined, looking back over to Amy. "Bit fairy tale." Amy counted, shrugging it off, showing that she had grown up. The Doctor ignored the old woman who was rattling on about knowing him, but the Doctor shrugged it off, saying it was his new face, pulling a face to show the new cheek muscles. He turned to Amy, asking about her job, unsure about the term.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh. " The Doctor frowned, exclaiming that she was a little girl five minutes ago.

"You're worse than my aunt. " Amy cried, crossing her arms. "Im the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He rethought that, turning to Rose "And that is not how I'm introducing myself. "

The Doctor shook his head, getting back into focus, turning back to the prisoner Zero situation. "Its everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor pulled on his hair, looking out the window, mind working too fast. "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes. "

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat…" The Atraxi droned on.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet. We have twenty minutes to the end of the world. "


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoah, hold up!" Rose cried looking at the Doctor. "Your meaning to tell me that this guard thing is gonna blow up the entire planet if we don't give them what they want?" Rose sighed as the Doctor nodded. "Oh. this is bloody fantastic! Feels like Charles Dickens all over again! There's got to be a way we can lure that thing to get caught isn't there?" Rose sighed as she, Amy and Rory left the woman's house and began walking on a street and Rose looked at Amy hoping to get some help from her. "What is this place? Where are we?"

"Leadworth." Amy replied quickly

"Where's the rest of it?" Rose asked slightly annoyed. There _HAD _to be more than this. Amy just shook her head in a no response. "Is there an airport? A nuclear power station?" Amy shook her head again. "Not even a little one?"

"No." Amy replied.

Rose then got an idea, "Nearest city? Where's the nearest city? Amy paused trying to think. "Gloucester. Half an hour by car.

"Ugh!" Rose replied frustrated "We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car? No...No we don't...Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and we've got a post office, and it's shut. What is that?" Rose asked as she pointed at a nearby pond

"It's a duck pond." Amy replied as if it were nothing. Rose paused a moment still staring at the pond which was empty.

"Then why aren't there any ducks?" Shrugging Amy replied, "I don't know. There's never any ducks.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond? Why is a duck pond possibly important?"

"Pond. See everything. Notice anything. The duck pond is the most important thing." The Doctor said, distracted, clutching his hearts, waving off Rose's concern. He wasnt done yet. He was still cooking. A shadow fell over Leadworth, and Amy asked what was going on, alarmed.

"They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone. " THe Doctor rolled his eyes, watching the people watch the sun. But no. What was he doing? The nurse? The Doctor narrowed his eyes, trying to concetrate, but couldnt due to Amy's worries, trying to see if he was winding them up.

"Why would I wind you up? " He asked, turning back to Amy and Rose

"You told me you had a time machine. " Amy argued, but the Doctor knew she believed him.

"Then I grew up. " Amy argued, clutching her hands together.

"Oh, you dont want to grow up." The Doctor said, before hitting his head, "No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw " He trailed off, thinking of the nurse. "Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me. " THe Doctor said, geering himself up.

" No. " Amy said softly, pulling away from Rose. The Doctor looked at her, confused. "No! " She cried, gripping his bow tie, dragging him over to a car, taking the keys off the owner, locking the Doctor's clothes in the car door.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded, brushing off Rose.

"Look at the sky Amy. End of the world, twenty minutes." Rose said

"Well, better talk quickly, then." Amy sighed and looked at the car's owner who was asking Amy to have his car back, "Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee. " The man left and Rose remembered something in her pocket.

"Amy, catch." Rose tossed Amy an apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh from when she'd grabbed it in her room after little Amelia told them her Mum used to carve them because she had nightmares.

"I'm Rose Tyler and he's the Doctor. We're time travellers. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real and so is the Doctor. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let the Doctor go right now, everything you've ever known is over." Amy just shook her head in disbelief. "Just twenty minutes Amy. Just believe us for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me and you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes."

Amy nodded and unlocked the door and then she looked at the Doctor for what to do next.

Rose had a simple answer as she turned at the man wearing scrubs. "Stop that nurse." Rose then broke out in a run towards the nurse, and took his phone and looked at it then him, "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Cause he cant be here. Hes" The nurse started to say, the Doctor joining in, laughing, "in a hospital. In a coma." The Doctor finished, looking at Rose, "Knew it." He said.

The nurse looked at the two, almost dropping his phone, "But your the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose. Amy made me dress up as you." The nurse looked at them, bouncing on his feet. The Doctor ignored them, making another plan. He looked to Amy.

He felt Rose's hand on his shoulder, pointing out the man and the dog. He smirked, taking out his sonic screwdriver, still covered in alien slime. "Nothing says extra terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He said, activation the sonic, turning lights and car alarms on and off, getting the Atraxi attention. And it worked. The guard ship was coming towards them. Soon, closer. But the sonic sparked, making the Doctor drop the device. "NO!" HE called, trying to draw the Atraxi back.

"I need a laptop. Big laptop. Your friend, not him," He pointed to the nurse, "The other one, the good looking one. He had a laptop. I need his laptop." The Doctor moved to Rose, holding her hand, telling her to stay with Amy and the nurse, to go to the hospital and see the coma patients. He would meet them there. He just had something to do first.

Rose frowned seeing the sonic screwdriver explode in his hand. "Oh, Bugger. I liked that sonic." Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor as he told her to go to the hospital with Amy and her friend who she'd introduced as Rory. "Just be careful Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and ran off. Rose followed Amy and Rory to the Hospital and Rose then looked around.

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through."

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asked then Rory turned and looked at Rose who had pulled out her mobile phone

"I don't know. No one knows. Phone him."

"I'm phoning him. Give me a minute" Rose muttered dialing the Doctor and called him. "Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

Meanwhile as Rose, Amy and Rory were at the hospital, being creeped out by Prisioner Zero;

The Doctor forcefully took Jeff's laptop, eyes wide at the screen. The blue web site with an angel called Cas and a man named Dean were hugging in compromising positions. "Blimey. Get a girlfriend Jeff."

He hacked into the conference, knowing that the big names would be gathering. He convinced them to who he was, straightening his bow tie. He typed out a virus, sending it to the nurses phone, which he hadnt given back. He looked around, smirking when something caught his eye.

The phone in his hand rang. He got into the fire truck, answering the call, "Yep, Rose. I've acquired a vehicle." He turned the siren on, nearing the hospital. "What window?" He asked Rose, knowing he would do something daring and fun..Rose laughed hearing he'd taken a fire truck.

"What?!" Rose called not being able to hear him over the siren. The Doctor repeated his question on Prisoner Zero who'd turned into a mother and 2 children pushed them into the coma ward. Rose was now growing scared. She'd seen a lot of things before...but nothing like this. "W-We're in the coma ward! Its here! First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.

Prisoner Zero smirked looking at Amy.."Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia. " Just when Rose had lost all hope, she'd received a text from the Doctor.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!"

The Doctor made the firetruck ladder hit the window. He climbed up the ladder, making his way into the hospital room. He took Rose into his arms, checking over Amy and the nurse. At their stunned faces, he turned to the woman and children. He gulped, seeing that it was not a mother and children, but prisoner Zero. "Hello again. Go back. "

"We cant. THe cracks in the universe wasnt—" Prisoner Zero faded off, seeing the Doctor's smirk. The clock behind Prisoner Zero said 00:00.

"And here we go. Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out, and do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here. " The Doctor dragged, looking at the lights outside. The Atraxi were here. Prisoner Zero, in the form of the mother, argued that it was only tracing the phone.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now." The doctor said, pressing a button on the phone. "And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" The Doctor held his arms out, looking around at Rose and Amy, seeing the ginger give a slight shake of her head, "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

Rose laughed as he said 'Who da man.' "Sorry Doctor...That's one of those thigs you should't say...makes you seem...odder than usual"

The 'Mother' then spoke up. "Then I shall take a new form." The Doctor then mumbled something about how she couldn't and it took years to form a link, "I've had years." The mother replied as Amy fell to the floor with a soft thud and Rose and Rory were right at her side

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please..." Rose begged Amy before she looked and saw that Prisoner Zero had transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair. She had transformed into the Doctor. The real Doctor looked at his clone and then looked back at Rose astonished about how he looked, he did have a busy day so far and hand't the real chance to see what he'd looked like. "Why him?" she asked. "Your linked with Amy, why the Doctor" A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate Doctor's hand

The duplicate Amy spoke. "I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and the Rose she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you two have been. "

Rose just shook her head. "No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw. "

The Little Duplicate Amy shouted protests of no, as the real version of Prisoner Zero was finally revealed. A perfect impersonation of himself

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi droned outside as Prisoner Zero uttered its last words to the Doctor.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."

With that,Prisoner Zero disappeared in a rush of wind. Rory began questioning if the whole ordeal was over and Amy slowly began to wake up and Rory was right at her side, asking her if she was alright, Amy questioned what happened and Rose smiled looking at the Doctor. "He did it...The Doctor did it." Rose then looked puzzled as he shook his head no and took the phone with all the photos and took it from Rory and made a phone call. "I'm sorry Rory," Rose apologized for the Doctor. "For the Bill..."

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it. " The Doctor said tossing the phone back to Rory and ran out of the Ward and Rose and Amy followed leaving a baffled Rory, questioning the Doctor's actions

In the Hall, Rose questioned the Doctor where he was headed, which was the roof...or was it...The Doctor turned into a locker room and Rose raised an eyebrow "What's in here?" Rose asked and the Doctor mentioned something about needing a decent shirt as he was saving the world, and it was time to put on a show.

Rory spoke up as he and Amy were behind Rose "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, Rose, he's taking his clothes off." The Doctor muttered something about turning their back, yet Rory still kept talking. "Are you seriously, stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." He then looked to Rose who hadn't had her back turned, and Rory was slowly turning around himself and he addressed Rose, "Are you not going to turn your back?"

Rose simply smirked and smiled. "Nope."

"Why would she turn her back? Shes seen me in less. Not this me. other me. I wouldn't mind her seeing this me." The Doctor threw off his old shirt, still not happy with his look. He pulled on a red shirt, feeling that fit him much better. He pulled the red tie and suspenders from the lockers, clipping them on and slinging the tie over hie shoulders. He bounded up the stairs, ready to meet the Atraxi.

"Think it was that easy? No. " The Doctor looked at the giant eye, "THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW!" He calld, looking at the eye as it came to his level.

"You are not of this world." It droned.

"No, but Ive put a lot of work into it. Its important to me. Now, tell me, is this world a threat?" The Atraxi scanned their data, projecting a short history of the earth.

"No."

"Now, last question, you arnt the first aliens to come here," Flashes of Cybermen and Daleks, Sitheen and Gelth were projected, "Is this world. Protected?" the Doctor said, smug. Flashes of people were seen. The Doctor recognized them. How could he not? They were himself. 8 people flashed, and as the last two come up, and Rose gave a gasp, recognizing the bald head and big eyes and the pretty boy who gave up his life to protect her. He stepped forward, breaking the projection, happy with his bow tie and longish coat combo.

"Hello Im the Doctor. Basically, Run!"

As they'd gone up the stairs, Rose ignored Amy's muttering of how they were leaving and Rose just shook her head. _Leaving is good, never coming back? Way better._ Rose thought to herself. As the Doctor stepped through the projection, Rose let out a quiet laugh as the big eyeball shook as if it was afraid, and shot up back to where it belonged and vanished. Rose felt a warm sensation around her neck and watched as the Doctor pulled out his own TARDIS key and Rose grinned looking at the Doctor and both of them broke out in a run back towards Amy's home and into the TARDIS. "Let's see what we've got this time." Rose whispered before the Doctor opened the door and they quickly rushed inside and took off, leaving a disappointed Amy in her garden

As the TARDIS landed, Rose told the Doctor she'd go and get Amy. As she stepped outside, she saw Amy standing in her nightgown and her robe. "Sorry about running off earlier Amy. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Inside got a whole new makeover, just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." Amy muttered something about how she and the Doctor came back. "Course I came back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"I see the Doctor kept the clothes he stole." Amy muttered.

Rose rolled her eyes slightly,"Well, we just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, he kept the clothes."

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked and the Doctor nodded while Rose shook her head. "Him, yes. Me? Nope. Normal human being." Rose then turned and looked as the Doctor offered Amy to come along and check out some other planets. Amy shook her head in a no matter, and Rose looked confused. "Come with us Amy...Wherever you like..."

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..." Amy started sounding worried and Rose rested a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that there was loads more out there, however, Amy wasn't done talking. "Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff." She paused and glared at Rose. "That was_ two_ years ago!" Rose and the Doctor both gave nervous chuckles. _Oops._ "That's Fourteen years Rose!" Amy shouted.

A small smile simply curved on Rose's lips Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough. Rose then glanced at the TARDIS then back at Rose and the Doctor.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was_ in_ the library." The Doctor muttered something about it's bound to be in there somewhere and offered again for Amy to come with them, Amy still shook her head.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." Rose defended and Amy gave the excuse that she'd grown up. Rose knew that the Doctor would change her mind. With a snap of his fingers, the doors of the TARDIS opened. Both Rose and Amy looked shocked and Amy laughed before walking inside. Rose and the Doctor followed and inside was the new bronze TARDIS interior. No more Choral Amy gaped at the size. She only muttered about the obvious fact that she was in her nightgown Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, and possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?"

Amy said something about her being surprised that they knew she'd come along with them, The Doctor nodded and said he could relate. Rose smiled, even after 14 years of living here in Leadworth and she still had that accent, of yeah, she was coming for sure.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked. Rose let out a laugh.

"Amy, this is a Time Machine. We can get you back to 5 minutes ago..." Rose then paused. "Why? What's tomorrow?" Amy just shook her head as f it was nothing. and Rose just shrugged. "All right, then. Back in time for stuff. Rose let out a smile and got the Doctor's attention as a new sonic screwdriver rose from a slot in the console. "Thanks Girl" Rose muttered as the Doctor whispered a thanks of his own and they both patted the console. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver, flipping it in his hands, activating it, flashing though the setting, eyes lighting up at the green tip. He turned to Rose and Amy.

"So, anywhere in time and space, anything that ever was or is. Where do you want to start?" He asked with a smile.

"Goodbye Leadworth…Hello everything." Amy said breathless. The Doctor took Rose into his arms, watching Amy. This was going to be… fantastic.


End file.
